yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Fountain of Wealth
The Fountain of Wealth (Chinese: 财富之泉) is listed by the Guinness Book of Records in 1998 as the largest fountain in the world. It is located in one of Singapore's largest shopping malls, Suntec City. During certain periods of the day, the fountain is turned off and visitors are invited to walk around a mini fountain at the centre of the fountain's base to collect coins for good luck. At night, the fountain is the setting for laser performances, as well as live song and laser message dedications between 8pm to 9pm daily.Suntec City / Fountain of Wealth It is situated in such a way the fountain is the hub of the shopping mall. History The Fountain of Wealth was constructed in 1995, together with the main Suntec City development. A symbol of wealth and life, the Fountain Of Wealth is recognized since 1998 by the Guinness Book Of World Records as the World's Largest Fountain. The bronze ring of the fountain is designed based on the Hindu Mandala, meaning universe and is a symbolic representation of the oneness in spirit and unity and further symbolizes the equality and harmony of all races and religions in Singapore. Structure The fountain is made of silicon bronze, and consists of a circular ring with a circumference of 66 metres supported on four large slanted columns. It occupies an area of 1683.07 square metres,Suntec City - Corporate with a height of 13.8m. The sand cast silicon bronze, including all formwork and patternmaking was designed,manufactured and installed by DCG Design and Meridian Projects (from Melbourne Australia) in 1995. The base area of the fountain is 1,683 square metres. In the design plan of Suntec City, where the five tower blocks represent the fingers and thumb of a left hand emerging from the ground, the fountain forms the palm of the hand. Location The Fountain of Wealth is located within the commercial complex of Suntec City in Singapore. The base of the fountain is located underground, and on its base perimeter lies the main basement restaurant area of Suntec City. The circular ring top of the fountain is visible at ground level. In popular culture * The inward flowing water of the fountain was used for two reasons. Water is known as the symbol of life and wealth in Chinese culture, and the inward motion of the water symbolises the retention of wealth for Suntec City.Real Destination : Singapore : Features : Suntec City According to feng shui experts (Chinese geomancers), the water flowing inwards represents riches pouring in,Fountain of Wealth, Singapore : Reviews of Fountain of Wealth - Yahoo! Travel thus the name Fountain of Wealth. * It is claimed that visitors to Suntec City, who walk around the central base of the Fountain three times and touching the water at all times, would gain some good luck of their own. * When The Amazing Race 3, a reality television show, came to Singapore in 2002, contestants collected a clue at the fountain. **Similarly, contestants of The Amazing Race Asia 1 also went to the fountain for a clue. * It was featured in the Indian hit movie, Krrish, when Krrish played by Hrithik Roshan used it as an observation point to locate the position of his Nemesis's helicopter that he is chasing. * World famous magician, Cyril Takayama, performed some tricks on the fountain on the first episode of "Cyril : Simply Magic", which was broadcast on AXN Asia, and MediaCorp Channel 5. See also *Suntec Singapore International Convention and Exhibition Centre *Suntec City Mall References External links *Fountain of Wealth at Suntec City Category:Downtown Core (Singapore) Category:Fountains in Singapore Category:Marina Centre Category:Visitor attractions in Singapore